


Dreams of Atlantis

by Tarlan



Series: Against Such Mighty Dreams [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantis, Community: mcsheplets, Fantasy, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's dreams of finding the lost city of Atlantis have always been hindered by not knowing where to start looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raphe1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphe1/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt: #148 Imprint  
>  **trope_bingo** Prompt: au: fantasy  
>  **ancientctybingo** Prompt: starcrossed

Rodney had heard of the great city of Atlantis since childhood. He had read stories of soaring towers in muted blues and greens; of stained glass windows of orange and blue and green leaving dappled colors across marble floors. He had read of technology far beyond the realm of man, and halls and rooms filled with the stuff of fantasies.

It was fabled to have sunk beneath the waves during the last great war with false gods that came from the stars - the Ori. For years he had read through ancient texts and listened to old tales and legends, hoping to find some clue that could lead him to the lost city. All he had found so far was a mention of starcrossed lovers, and the bond between them that would guide them to the city lost beneath the waves.

Everyone he'd spoken to had their own theory or definition for starcrossed, but Rodney had read an ancient text somewhere that mentioned the Astria Porta, poorly translating it as _Crossing the Stars_. It didn't take that much of a leap to see how that could have been changed over time to _starcrossed_ and romanticized.

Astria Porta was a door or gate to the stars, and most doors and gates in Rodney's knowledge, needed a key.

Years earlier, he had bought a strange large crystal off an old woman, paying far too much for it much to his sister's disgust, but Rodney was convinced that it held or was the key. However, he had found no other reference that could lead him to this door or gateway. All he had was a reference to an old temple overlooking the ocean, but the ocean was vast with thousands of miles of coastline. the idea of merely setting off and simply walking this coast searching for this temple was abhorrent. He was used to his creature comforts despite the ridicule he gained from those who believed he had no soul because he had no daemon.

That had all changed yesterday, when John came to his door and Rodney saw in him the young, imaginary friend who had followed him through his childhood.

As he lay in his bed, cradled against John's firm, hairy chest, with his strong heart beat easing the chaotic thoughts that usually overflowed Rodney's brain, he felt their souls linking. Daemon and human usually imprinted upon each other from birth, and it took a moment longer for Rodney to realize that he and John had imprinted at that time in a mental bond. The difference between them and ' _normal_ ' humans was that they had now imprinted physically, sealing the final bond between them that had started with that first kiss.

"What are you thinking about?"

John's words took him by surprise because he thought John was still sleeping.

"Oh... this and that. Old legends and lost cities."

"Atlantis."

Rodney raised himself up and frowned at John. "How did you...?"

John smiled. "You were looking for the lost city even as a kid." John rolled onto his side so he could face Rodney, one hand reaching out to trace Rodney's face with a finger. "One of the reason why I traveled so far was in case I found this amazing city you dreamed about."

"Huh!"

John grinned.

"And did you find anything?" Rodney asked.

"Nope. Just some old ruins within a mountain overlooking the ocean, where once there was only plains and deserts."

Rodney sat up, recalling with crystal clarity another old text that talked of a mountain overlooking the plains, holding the secret to the stars.

"Colorado?"

"Nah! Something like Shyname," John replied.

"Cheyenne?"

"Yeah... could be."

"You have to take me there!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes! Not a moment to lose!" 

Rodney shoved at John, almost tipping him off the bed, but John grabbed for him, and the press of his lips against Rodney's short circuited any other thoughts as his body soared with pleasure. By the time he could think clearly again, his body was thrumming with the pleasure of John's scent and skin surrounding him. He moaned into the soft, pleasure-sated kisses and sighed. His body ached in a way that only made him crave more from John, and his lips felt swollen from the press of kisses.

It was a good feeling, but the mysteries that had consumed his mind for decades reared back up as his thoughts drifted back to the amazing lost city of Atlantis.

"Cheyenne," he murmured softly, and John chuckled.

"I can take you there."

The journey took weeks, and Rodney sent a letter to his sister every other day so she would not worry for him. Part of him wished he had waited long enough to introduce John to Jeannie, but another part was glad that he was finally seeking out the city that had come to him in dreams for as long as he could recall.

The long days were filled with the pleasure of John in his arms and in his bed, loving him and being loved in return. It was amazing and perfect, and Rodney had never felt such care and wanting after spending all of his life before this alone.

The trader ship took them along the coast far north, almost to where the land became snow and ice. From the ancient maps, it had not always been this way but the climate had changed radically during the war with the Ori, and the water had risen to consume much of the land. The magnetic fields had changed too with the North Pole no longer where it had once resided, throwing out the celestial maps that so many had relied upon once upon a time.

When they reached the mountain of Cheyenne, Rodney knew this was the place. He also knew that what they sought was deep within the mountain, and he led the way slowly. They passed strange instruments and altars that had little meaning. It took courage to climb hundreds of feet down a deep shaft cut into the rock, but when he reached the bottom, Rodney knew it was worth it.

He pulled out the heavy crystal strapped to his back and placed it into a receptacle by a strange bank of wires and lines. Instantly, it began to glow brightly. Before him a strange table top filled with symbols also began to glow, but he recognized them from the ancient scriptures. He pressed each in sequence, amazed as a great wheel turned in the chamber beyond.

As the eighth symbol locked into place, a great plume of water shot out of the magical ring, settling back to ripple within the ring itself.

Rodney and John walked up to the strange water and he watched as John reached out to press against its surface. They looked to each other, taking strength from the other as they made a decision. As one, they stepped through the ring of water, willing to face whatever the future held as long as they could be together.

END


End file.
